Minecraft: Sonic Mode
by GlitchWarrior
Summary: When Dr. Eggman obtains a Command Block, he uses it to blink Sonic out of existence. Tails and his team, joined by Jesse and Petra, must stop the dictator before it's too late. The problem? How do you defeat a foe who can do ANYTHING? (Note: First FF of these franchises. Contains Jetra, plus slight Knuckouge and Sonamy.)
1. Prelude

**WORLD OF A HERO**

 **A Sonic/MCSM Crossover**

 **By Gabage6.2**

 **Note *Asterisks* denote scene changes within a world, line breaks are a transition between worlds.**

* * *

"This is it! It's all over, Egghead!"

That call came from a small blue being speeding across a rocky plain. The target of the insult was a round, pudgy man. With a bald head and a mustache. In a flying car with lasers on it.

"You only think it's over!" called the fat man. "You just haven't had a taste of my newest invention yet."

"Oh, yeah?" called the little animal. It slowed down to a speed low enough that it could be classified as a blue hedgehog on its hind legs. "How so?"

The round man turned to the hedgehog. "Well, I'm glad you asked, Sonic. I'd like you to meet..." He pushed a button on his control panel. "...Cyber Hawk!"

An enormous mechanical bird deployed out of the trunk of the scientist's vehicle, such a size that it was unreal how he had fit the robot into the trunk to begin with. It was a dark red color, with silver claws and a gold beak. It also had a giant cannon on each of its wings.

"Eggman, why are so many of your contraptions themed after animals lately?" Sonic said. "It's starting to become a trend."

"Well," Eggman said, "why not?"

"Because your other robots are all a whole lot better!" Sonic exclaimed. "Remember the Big Arm robot? That could knock me out of my Super state! And it wasn't an animal!"

"Well, I..." The doctor was becoming quite annoyed. "Rrgh... SHUT UP! Cyber Hawk, destroy that hedgehog!"

Cyber Hawk's blank eyes turned entirely red. It craned its neck towards Sonic and raised both of its cannons. Sonic only had one response to this.

"Game on."

* * *

A pair of cubic figures raced through a mad mire of explosions. One was a male, the other female. The explosions came from chunks of explosives from above.

"So this... is Boom Town, huh?" asked the girl.

The masculine figure smiled. "Y'know, when you know the king, people try to blow you up to soften him up. Gee, I hope Axel's okay..."

"Of course he's okay," the girl said. "It's Axel! I'm pretty sure he can handle a few explosions..."

The pair came into view of a couple of griefers, and turned to each other. The male figure was of middling height, with short brown hair, a white shirt, and suspenders holding up a pair of plain jeans. His partner had a slightly taller build, with scarlet hair, a black jacket, and a light-bluish bandana in her hair.

The two friends turned to each other, trying to form a plan to stop these griefers.

"Warrior Whip?" asked the girl.

"Every time!" responded the boy.

The two drew their swords and began to use them to fend off the griefers- not killing them, but at least getting them to back off. They began to clear out.

"Yeah, that's right! Don't mess with the Jesse the Destroyer!" said the male. "Or something."

The girl facepalmed. "Sometimes I wonder if I should kill you for being so adorkable, Jesse."

Jesse sighed. "C'mon, Petra, I picked that name!"

"Destroyer?"

"Yeah!" Jesse looked at a tall obsidian tower in the distance. "In fact, the only reason I let Axel be king was because I didn't want killed by these griefers. I figured it was his thing to run this place."

"You? Killed by griefers?" Petra laughed. "Seriously, Jesse, there are times I feel like you're a total wimp..."

"A wimp who defeated a Witherstorm, an admin, and everything in between."

"Alright then," chuckled Petra, "you win, you little pig-herder. Come on, let's see if the big guy's okay."

* * *

Dr. Eggman threw his fist into the terminal. "No way! How could you possibbly defeat Cyber Hawk?"

"I dunno, doc," Sonic replied, "maybe it's just that you SUCK."

"Why you little-"

Sonic raced past the doctor and threw his fist into a large metal capsule, smashing a hole in it. A seemingly random assortment of animals (non-bipedal) began to flood out.

"You're free, little guys," Sonic said.

"NO!" cried Eggman. "I was going to roboticize the lot of them!"

Sonic smirked. "Too slow for that, Eggface. Next time, be a little smarter!"

The mad scientist growled. "I'll get you next time, Sonic, mark my words!" He threw his eggmobile in the opposite direction, towards his lair.

"Dude really likes running off, huh?"

Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was a known maniac. His favorite pastime was to turn woodland creatures into machines and enslave them so he could take over the world. Unfortunately his plans never came to fruition, thanks to that infernal hedgehog. He'd captured Sonic's friends, baited him with chili dogs, even roboticized his uncle, but had never been able to break his spirit.

"Dr. Eggman," came a robotic voice, "your tea is ready, sir."

"Thank you, Orbot," Eggman replied. "Now go sit in the corner and be useless until I call you again."

Orbot sighed. "Yes, doctor."

Eggman ran his fingers through his mustache. "I'll never have this world as long as I have to deal with Sonic."

He turned to his computer and ran his _Minecraft_ server. "If only I had a tool that could blink that thing out of existence..."

Robotnik pushed a button that activated a chain of command blocks. "Then again, if Command blocks existed, my job would be a whole lot easier..."

He thought for a moment. "Hmm. I have traveled to alternate dimensions in the past... Perhaps I can give myself a cheat engine in the game world!" He cackled. "It's foolproof!"

* * *

"Man the cannons! We've got pros!"

The griefer boss raced to a contraption on top of a wall. "Nobody dethrones the king but me!"

"Hey!" called a griefer at another cannon. "I wanna take charge!"

"Do this right," the boss griefer said, "and I _may_ just allow you to serve as second in command!"

They aimed at the two figures running across the ground.

"...Hey, ain't that the Destroyer?"

The boss turned to his subordinate. "Yeah, he only beat Magnus to luck! Sic 'im!"

Griefer two turned his machine. "Okay, but who's that next to him?"

"Probably his girlfriend."

"Two birds with one stone?" the second griefer confirmed. "Nice!"

"LOOK OUT!" called a griefer at ground level. "SHE'S GOT AN ENCHANTED SWORD!"

The leader looked down. "Chumps! It's gold!"

His partner looked at them. "Ready the eggs! TNT pit's there!"

The griefers pulled eggs out of their bags and readied to throw... when a 'poof' was heard behind them.

They turned to see a man behind them, with goggles and a mustache.

"Ah, griefers!" the man said. "My favorite kind of people! But you're doing it wrong, griefing is best done with tools more sophisticated than eggs. For example..."

The visitor produced a fishing rod and slung it at the leader. He yanked forward, causing the man to fall into a TNT pit that lit instantly.

After the resulting explosion, the lackey began to smile. "I like you. That guy was a pain in the-"

"You're next," the guest said, before knocking the flunkie over the ledge with a fish.

The griefers turned to him. "Hey! You're cool! Think you can topple that obsidian tower?"

"Piece of cake," the man said. He turned around and grabbed his keyboard, entering _\give deathegg0142 command_block_ into the terminal. The glowing block appeared, and he set it down, writing _\fill (space of tower) litTNT_.

The tower exploded instantly, and the pair of figures gasped as it blew.

"That's how you grief, fellas," he said, not telling anyone that he'd just created the ultimate weapon.

"Oh my word," Petra gasped. "Axel..."

"He's probably fine," Jesse replied, though still worried. "Dude has, like, a million potions of blast resistance..."

A groaning came from within. A large boy climbed out of the crater, looking a bit annoyed.

"Great," he said. "Now I'm gonna have to build a new tower of safety..."

"Axel, thank goodness you're okay!" called Jesse. "What happened?"

"I dunno," he said. "It was like the whole thing turned into TNT!"

Jesse gasped. "That's impossible! Only something like the Command Block could've done that, and it's history!"

The trio turned towards an alcove on top of a building, and saw a griefer teleport away.

"That's not one of mine," Axel said.

"Oh, crud," Petra said. "We've got a problem."

"Wherever he went, if he's got a Command Block, he's trouble!" Jesse said. "I think your citadel was just an example, Axel!"

"An example? For who?"

* * *

Sonic arrived at the workshop after his long day.

"Tails, how's the plane looking?"

A short orange fox crawled out from under a plane. He had two tails- a possible implication that he might actually be a kitsune, but that was just a running theory.

"It's looking good, Sonic," Tails said. "I could really use a break, though."

"Alright, let's take a break," Sonic said. "I'll call Amy and Knuckles, it'll be a party!"

A while later, the quartet of friends gathered at a picnic blanket on a beach.

"Guys, I'd like a toast," Sonic said. "To the preservation of our world from Eggfat's tyranny!"

"AYE!" said everyone, making their toast, before drinking their juice.

"So, how's everyone else doing?" asked Tails.

Knuckles sighed. "Cream's starting to toughen up, but not enough. Shadow's still edgy as ever. Sticks has even more trouble adjusting to society than we thought. And Rouge-"

"Rouge has the hots for him," Amy said. "It's obvious, the way she keeps going after the Master Emerald even when she knows Knuckles will beat her. I think he's growing fond of her, too."

"THAT'S A LIE, SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING ABOUT IT-"

"Ooh, denial," teased Sonic. "First tier of love."

Knuckles turned away. "Say one more word, Sonic. I dare you."

Sonic smiled. "One more word."

"THAT'S IT," shouted Knuckles. "I'm gonna knock you into next week!"

Amy grabbed Knuckles' leg, tripping the echidna.

"Amy!" Knuckles shouted. "He's asking for it!"

Sonic began to laugh, but part of the laugh was distorted.

"What?" Sonic said, surprised. "I didn't mea-" The rest of his sentence was garbled as he started to glow random colors, then vanished entirely.

Tails looked at the place where Sonic once stood, then growled. "This has Eggman written all over it."

Knuckles scratched his head. "Tails, he's nowhere near.

Tails turned to Knuckles, fear clearly in his eyes. "That's what worries me most."


	2. Episode I, Part 1

MINECRAFT: SONIC MODE

Episode I: At Your Command

Written by Gabage6.2

Based on concepts by SEGA and Mojang

Not starring the voice talents of Patton Oswald, Colleen Villard, Mike Pollock, and Ashley Johnson

(Nonexistent) Music (not) composed by (composer names here)

He'd done it. He'd killed Sonic.

Dr. Eggman gloated in his triumph. "YES!" he shouted. "The hedgehog is history now!"

He turned to his monitors. "Installing that Command Block into my mainframe was a genius move! I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before!" Without saying another word, he entered /give DrRobotnik Master_Emerald x1.

But nothing happened.

"Hmm..." The evil genius opened the control panel to see that the Command Block had overheated when he'd deleted Sonic.

"BLAST!" he shouted angrily. "Why does nothing work like it does in its home dimension? Orbot! Cubot!"

The two robots floated up to him. "Yes, boss?" they said in unision.

"Watch the Command Block for me," he told his lackeys. "Tell me when it cools down. I'm paying a visit to Tails..."

Elsewhere, an emergency meeting of the Order of the Stone was called into session to discuss the problem. Jesse had agreed to meet Olivia at the old Order Hall, as the Nethercart network was under maintenance and going back to Beacontown would take a lot longer. The four heroes arrived, each with a different opinion on the situation.

"So..." began Olivia, "last I checked, you sent me a note that said 'command block, meet me at old hall,' and I want to know what it's about."

"This big guy," explained Jesse, "bigger than Axel, anyway, turned his whole fort into TNT. No Haste potions or diamond picks could do THAT."

"It's the only explanation," Petra decided. "But even weirder, then he just... disappeared. Like, into another world or something..."

"Whoa, whoa," Axel said, "are you sure he didn't 'poof' himself somewhere else in our world? Kinda takes away from it if he's still here, y'know."

"I know he's gone. I can tell." The look in Jesse's eyes reassured everyone. His instincts were usually spot-on, and while they DID flop sometimes, even then things turned out okay.

"So, Jesse and I," Petra began, "will take the Portal Network, there's gotta be some clues there. Axel, Olivia, if he IS still here, you guys should find him."

"Rally Radar and Lukas, too," Jesse added, "and maybe Ivor and Jack. We need all the help we can get."

Dr. Eggman fired another beam from the Eggmobile. "Drat... Even with Sonic gone, they still put up a fight..."

An encounter at the Sky Sanctuary had led to an intense battle of good and evil. Eggman tried to take the Master Emerald by force, as the Command Block needed to recharge. However, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had arrived just in time to stop him- or, in his mind, only to slow him down. Tails rolled away from another blast, while Knuckles slid past Eggman. Amy swung her hammer towards the cockpit, to no avail.

"Where's the calvary?" Knuckles asked. "We've got a few good bets, but if our crew doesn't arrive soon..."

"They're probably being held back by Eggman's forces," Tails realized. "No wonder they haven't arrived yet!"

"That's a wonderful theory," the doctor replied. "And it WAS true. Not anymore, though, because your friends have already been caught!"

"What?" exclaimed Amy.

"Indeed. All of them."

Tails gasped. "No way! Agh, without Sonic, we're in a horrible position!"

"Horrible is an understatement," Knuckles threw in. "We're gonna be doomed!"

"Since when were YOU a pessimist?" asked Amy.

Eggman readied one final blast, to destroy the remains of Team Sonic. However, at the last second, a sharp, crystalline object pierced through the laser cannon, disabling it.

"Agh, why? Who's there?"

Eggman saw a white-shirted man leaping through some sort of wormhole, grabbing the crystal weapon (which just so happened to be a sword) and landing perfectly.

"Where's the command block?"

"Wha- What do you mean?" Eggman lied. "We all know how much trouble THAT caused... And I heard a juicy rumor that it cost YOU your _pig."_

Suddenly, the young man leapt angrily at the mad scientist, completely losing himself in his anger. This dropped the attacker's guard. Eggman produced an energy blaster (not as strong as his laser, but it would do) and fired at the assailant, knocking him back. He growled angrily. "It's been fun catching up, but I have to run, Jesse. Hope to see you again, sometime."

"Wait!" called Jesse, grunting in pain as he stood up. "Who ARE you?" Then, he collapsed.

Jesse regained consciousness a few hours later. He was in some sort of hut, and he could hear voices. A young boy, a teenage girl, a big dude, and... Petra?

He sat up straight, as his vision began to return. It was a workshop that was certainly more rounded than he was used to. The walls weren't made of blocks or anything. He hadn't taken to heart this world's fine detail. He looked to his left, and saw moving creatures, of differing colors. Three of them were some sort of animals, although the colors were certainly off. The tallest figure was undoubtedly Petra, but she, like this whole world, looked a lot less geometric than usual.

He probably looked this way, too.

"Jesse!" Petra cried. "You're awake, thank goodness!"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm up, nothing too hard."

"Nothing too hard- you got blasted by some sort of laser!"

"And I didn't die."

"I think you should lie down a bit longer," the boyish voice said. The speaker was the shortest of the three animals, and looked particularly like some sort of canine creature with two tails. "You're going to hurt yourself if you get up within the next few days."

"Yeah, yeah," Jesse replied, laying back down. "Who WAS that guy?"

"Dr. Ivo Robotnik," the teenage girl replied. She was a pink creature of middling height (compared to the other two- he and Petra were still taller by quite a bit), with spiky ears and a magenta-colored one-piece.

"We call him Eggman," the big red creature said, "mostly because he's round and bald."

"Doctor?" Jesse sighed. "So, he has a PHD or something?"

"Not really. He's just a crazy scientist." The fox began to fiddle with a computer. "A crazy scientist who loves to turn people into robots. He's kinda the most evil person on the island."

"Wow, sounds like the kind of guy who would use a command block to do just that, huh, Jesse?" Petra said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to ask," the fox said, "what IS a command block, anyway?"

"Gee, where do I begin?" Jesse said. "Alright, I'll start from the beginning. It started with these five treasure hunters, called the Order of the Stone..."


End file.
